


Stuntwork?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [155]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Stuntwork?

[backdated to early 2014; follows a few days after [Alex tries to help Luke recuperate](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/4492.html)]

It's Sunday. Luke has had four days of complete rest since he got felled by a lighting rig on set. The plan is that tomorrow he'll return back to work, but with his activity level temporarily modified out of respect for his injury – no reading, no stunts, nothing which might interfere with his healing process. _No sex_ , Alex thinks, his jaw tight for a moment before he forces his expression to neutral again. There's no fucking way he's going to burden Luke with his sexual needs, not at a time like this.

He strolls into the living room and leans over the back of the couch, giving his husband a quick chaste kiss. "What do you want for dinner tonight? We can order in, or I could cook, or we could even go out if you want."

The kiss makes Luke whimper softly, especially when Alex pulls away. What the fuck? He knows he hasn't been feeling well, that in the first two days the thought of sex never even entered his mind, but he's been getting better, moving around, doing more things normally, and now Alex is even asking about leaving the apartment. Ignoring Alex's question about dinner, he blurts out, "Did the doctor say anything about sex?"

Alex blinks, confused and startled by the sharp left turn. "Did he...? What?" he asks, staring down at his lover in bafflement.

"Sex. Did he say anything about sex? I mean, it's not stuntwork, is it?"

"The way we do it?" Alex asks doubtfully, because hell yeah, sometimes it is. He circles the couch and sits down next to his lover, taking Luke's hand in his. "No, he didn't specifically mention it. He just said nothing too physical, because we don't want anything that's going to shake your brain around, and you were so sick and you've been in so much pain, so the doc was really emphasizing about how you need to be resting..."

"I know and to be honest, I didn't even feel like it the first few days, but yesterday and today?" Luke says, rubbing his thumb over Alex's skin. "I'm feeling a lot better."

Alex stares at him, thinking, and gnawing on his bottom lip in a flash of vulnerability he rarely displays. "You scared the shit out of me," he whispers. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help you or protect you and I need you." And Alex knows it's not all about him; really, he does. He just doesn't quite know how else to put it.

His heart aching, Luke lets go of Alex's hand and crawls into his lap, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "I'm sorry you felt like that. Getting that call must have been terrifying. But I am so glad you were here. I don't know how I would have coped without you."

Slowly, Alex shakes his head, and brushes his fingers gently over the impressive bruise on Luke's forehead, which is still a deep wine color. "You'll never have to cope without me. But you–" He swallows hard, and reveals how he's been tiptoeing around a yawning pit of terror for days now. "You _can't die_ , Luke."

Oh god. "I'm not going to," Luke promises, because he knows it's what Alex needs to hear. "Not for a very, very long time, not until we've grown old and gray and had tons of kids and grandkids."

Alex's gaze softens. "Grandkids, huh?" He smiles slightly, and grazes his thumb over Luke's mouth. "I never thought about that."

"I know," Luke says, pressing a kiss to Alex's thumb. "But I have and I'm not letting anyone or anything cheat us of all those years together."

God. Alex watches his lover with wonder in his eyes. Sometimes... "Sometimes you actually literally make me hurt. Right here," he clarifies, holding his fist to his chest. "But in this amazing good way."

"Just as long as it's good," Luke says softly, placing his hand over Alex's fist and giving him a kiss. "Now will you _please_ take me to bed and make love to me?"

Alex huffs a soft laugh. "I guess," he murmurs. "Since you asked so nicely. Let's go." He nudges Luke out of his lap, but doesn't waste a moment, just drags him – gently, mostly – to the bedroom.

Luke's already undressing, his t-shirt pulled over his head, his jeans dropped. Already grinning at Alex as he stretches out on the bed, hands above his head, his cock half-hard and filling against his stomach. "I want you inside me," he whispers. "I can't believe we went four days."

Snickering, Alex nods. "Yeah, me either," he says, kicking off his own jeans with a gasp of relief, revealing that his own cock is already swollen full and needy. He raises an eyebrow, his hot gaze moving slowly over his boy. "Are you even prepped?"

Luke blushes hard. "No."

"So, tell me what that means," Alex commands, stretching out next to his lover and stroking down Luke's body. "You didn't want to, this morning? Or you didn't think this would happen?"

"It means my body's recovered but my brain hasn't," Luke says with a sightly sheepish smile. "I got out of the habit the first couple days and then I don't know. I just wasn't thinking about it this morning."

"Well, damn," Alex drawls. "I guess I'll have to do something about that." A flash of a smirk and he slides down the length of Luke's body. Pushing his thighs apart and bending to lick his boy's hole.

"Oh god," Luke gasps, so much pleasure after so much pain seeming even more intense than usual.

Alex hitches one of Luke's legs over his shoulder, then slips his hands beneath his lover's ass to lift him up a bit. When he rimmed Luke for the very first time, it was because he liked the act okay, and figured it was ultimately in his own self-interests. But rimming Luke turned out to be a different experience entirely – he's open and honest, so uninhibited with his responses. And Alex fucking _loves_ tongue-fucking his boy.

"Oh god, sir..." Luke moans, almost a protest but not quite, his cock jerking sharply, leaking with every touch of Alex's tongue.

Reaching between his lover's thighs, Alex takes hold of Luke's cock. Makes a tight ring with his fist around the root and his sac. And keeps on going.

Hands clenching into fists, nails digging deep, Luke cries out again and again. It's on the verge of too much, overwhelming, his body and brain struggling to cope, to not simply go mad with it. "Sir, please, god, _please_..."

Alex loves to tease. Loves to push Luke, ever in search of his limits. But right now, after four days without... He kneels up and pulls Luke's legs around his waist, then penetrates with a loud groan. "Yes, _älskling_ ," he whispers, his voice hoarse. "Let me in. Let me."

Luke moans, shifting, spreading his thighs wider. "Yes! Oh god yes _please_ ," he whispers, trying to get Alex to go deeper. Ignore the tightness of his body. The hugeness of his own cock. "Fuck me, sir. Your boy can take it."

"Modified rest, the doc said. Nothing physically demanding." Alex pauses, and winks at his boy. Because, hell – he's probably the most physically demanding thing in Luke's life. But he needs to connect with Luke physically, _needs_ his lover to feel it too. And so Alex eases back until he nearly pulls out altogether. Then he slams inside his boy, again and again until he finally bottoms out.

Luke wails and then clamps his mouth shut, his eyes rolling and his cock jerking, leaking against his skin with every thrust. They're not home, they're in an apartment, and they've got fucking neighbours. And he tries to care about them, he really does, but then it all goes to hell and he's crying out again, begging Alex to fuck him, hurt him, harder, yes, fuck, harder...

Sitting back on his heels, Alex yanks his lover to meet him, bracing Luke's thighs on his own. The angle changes, and he doesn't pull out as far now, but his thrusts are just as deep. "Touch your nipples," he orders. "Scratch them."

Luke whimpers at the order. He rakes his nails over his nipples. Pinches and pulls them and rakes them again, crying out, his body clamping down around Alex's cock which is still spearing him open with each and every thrust.

"Ah fuck me," Alex mutters, avidly watching the show. His whole body is tense, taut with the effort of holding himself back from the edge. "Do you want to come for me, boy?"

Luke nods, tears in his eyes. " _Please_."

"With me," Alex orders, and lets himself go. He spills into his lover, pleasure crashing through him and taking him over.

Feeling that searing rush inside him, the order given, Luke cries out again and comes, so hard he'd swear his teeth rattle with it.

Alex's lungs are burning, and he gasps for breath in an attempt to regain equilibrium. Then he just gives up on the idea altogether. Carefully disentangling himself, he lies down and wraps his arms around his boy, pulling him close.

Luke presses in, like he's trying to climb inside Alex. Which he would if he could right now. He's feeling overwhelmed again, the endorphins, the chemical dump, way too much for his brain to handle at the moment but the last thing he wants to do is cry. Make Alex regret doing this with him so he just presses close, burying his face in his husband's chest.

Relaxing for the first time in days, Alex slowly combs his fingers through his lover's hair. "I missed you so much. Missed this. But I didn't trust myself to get close to you. Didn't want to hurt you."

"Missed you too," Luke whispers, brushing his lips across Alex's skin, his eyes closed.

Alex smiles and shifts slightly to snuggle just a bit more. "Sleep, _älskling_ ," he murmurs. "We'll sort out dinner later."

And with that, Luke relaxes completely. Knowing he'll have his head on straight by the time they wake.  



End file.
